1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to awning structures and is more particularly directed to a pliable awning with head and front bar means for adjustably securing the ends of the awning to permit the awning to extend at any desired degree of tautness.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time pliable awnings extending between support structures have their ends lashed to the support structures by ropes or lines threaded through eyelets secured to the ends of the pliable awning. Not only is this manner of securing a pliable awning in place laborious and costly in manpower but also is difficult in preventing the awning from having wrinkles or ripples appear thereon. The present invention contemplates avoiding these objections.